Snake Tales
by Malph
Summary: This is what Snake Tales in MGS2:S should've been. This is an account of what happened to Snake when Raiden was doing his thing.
1. Chapter 1

Snake Tales

By: Malph

Rated M for Bad language and violence

This story is based off of the common belief that "Snake Tales" would've been better if it was what Snake did while Raiden was doing his thing.

Prologue: The USS Discovery

The Hudson River, August 28, 2007.

It was a dark and stormy night. Nevertheless, the George Washington Bridge was full of cars heading to various places. But their destination is irrelevent to us, because the main character of this story wasn't in any of those cars.

As the cars sped off to their business a lone pedestrian strolled along the walkway. The pedestrian was a man, about 5'8" and 175 lbs. He was wearing a long poncho with the hood shrouding much of his face. The part you could see was his mouth, with a cigerette in it, and his stubbled chin. The rest of his clothes were pretty odd looking. His pants were tactical looking and he was wearing military style boots.

Suddenly the man dropped his cigerette and took off dashing. He threw off his poncho and vanished into thin air. He continued running and vaulted over the railing. He fell down towards the deck of a tanker that was passing below. Before he could splat onto the deck he was pulled up by a bungee cord. He dropped again and disconnected the cord a few feet above the deck.

As he hit the deck he became visible again. He stood up and put his fingers to his ear. It was his hidden communication system, CODEC. The man on the other end was his commander for this mission, Hal Emmerich, AKA Otacon. He addressed the man as "Snake".

Otacon told Snake his objectives and explained his equipment. They suddenly heard a noise. Snake watched as a helicopter flew in and unloaded a team of Russian soldiers who proptly took over the ship. This changed the original plan of sneaking past Marine soldiers.

After this Snake snuck toward the bridge to find out where ship was headed.

Snake entered the bridge, gun drawn. As he searched the data he found that the ship was headed for the middle of the Atlantic, roughly 500 miles off the Bermuda coast. After relaying this to Otacon he saw someone on the deck. Snake went out to investigate.

The person was a Russian women, Olga Gurlukovich the daughter of the terrorist leader, Sergi Gurlukovich. She attacked Snake, but he was able to take her out with his tranquilizer gun. When she was down he took her USP.

He snuck down into the depths of the tanker until her got to the holds, where Scott Dolph, the Marine Commandant, was giving a speech. Snake had to sneak into the 3rd hold and take pictures of the new Metal Gear.

He used his years of experiance to get past the crowd of soldiers and got to the 3rd hold in a short time. He was surprised to see the new Metal Gear, Ray. He took the pictures and headed to a small terminal to upload the photos.

As he finished he heard the speech wrap up. Then something unexpected happened, there was a clapping from behind Ray. Out stepped a Russian soldier with a Cowboy mustache and a long ponytail, Revolver Ocelot. He called out his soldiers and threatened the crew with the massive amount of Semtex Plactic expolsive on the ship.

His friend and commrade, Sergi, restrained Dolph. Sergi explained their intention to steal Ray for Russia, but Ocelot showed his true colors. He was taking Ray back for the Patriots, a mysterious organization.

Ocelot killed Dolph and Sergi, then started blowing up the semtex. He headed up the walkway to Ray's cockpit, Marine bullets whizing past him, but oddly not hitting him.

Snake charged foreward with his gun drawn to confront Ocelot. He ran up onto the Commandant's platform and called out Ocelot's name. Ocelot turned to react, but started writhing in pain and grabbing his right arm. He calmed down and spoke, but his voice was different. Before it was gruff, but now it was a smooth with a British accent.

This shocked and horrified Snake, it was the voice of his brother, Liquid Snake, who 2 years prior had been at the head of a terrorist attack in an Alaskan Military Base. But Liquid was killed by the Foxdie virus at the end of the incedent. It was also odd that Ocelot had a right arm since during that same incedent his arm was cut off by Gray Fox.

Ocelot begged Liquid to get out of his arm. The arm must've been Liquid's, stolen and attached to Ocelot. Before Snake could shoot the ship rocked with more expolsions, and Liquid/Ocelot escaped into Ray. Ray took out many of the marines, then ripped through the ship.

The ship sank into the Hudson Bay, dragging everything and everyone aboard into the dark depths.

To Be Continued...

Will Snake survive this, and if so, how? Find out in the next chapter.

Small note from author: This was just a brief summery of the Tanker level. If one day I write the full version of story I'll add stuff like dialogue and more detail. Also, don't complain that the chapter went downhill after the beginning, I wasn't really trying to make this the best chapter in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Snake Tales Chapter 1: After the Tanker sunk

I don't own MGS

The USS Discovery sank to the bottom of the bay. Water rushed into the ship and filled the holds. The bodies of the marines and Russian soldiers bobbed on the surface. Almost everyone on the boat was dead, almost is the key word.

As soon as Ray started rampaging Snake took off towards the exit. By the time Ray was going to escape Snake was running down towards the engine room. After the explosions many areas were blocked, there was a possibility that he was trapped. As he entered the engine room he heard a rushing sound, the hallway filling up, Snake had to move fast.

Snake sprung across the gap between the platforms, then dropped down to the lower level. The far left wall burst and water poured into the bottom of the room. Snake couldn't see the bottom, so it would take a while to fill up.

Snake ran up the stairs to the crew quarters and saw that the room was collapsed, except for the hatch by the stairs, which was blown off. Snake ran for it as water poured in through the main room. As he dashed down the hall water followed him. Snake turned a corner and entered the last room before the deck, only to find it damaged. He quickly went for the stairs to the upper floors.

He climbed the stairs, avoiding missing steps, and went to the bridge. He ran outside and saw Olga was gone, he also saw that the bridge was starting to sink. It was sinking slowly, so he took a quick break and called Otacon.

"Otacon, we're in trouble"

"What do you mean?"

"Liquid's back"

"How?"

"Ocelot had his arm grafted on, and apparently that allowed Liquid to possess him."

"Please tell me that's it"

"Nope, Liquid Ocelot stole Ray and destroyed the ship. I'm on the bridge now, but the water is rising fast. I need a way to escape."

"I can get the boat I'm on near there, but it would be really dangerous to get near the ship. It's creating a suction that would pull me down with it."

"Do we have any other options?"

"No"

"Then we'll have to risk it"

There was a hideous noise all of a sudden as the ship tore in half under the pressure. Both sides sunk with the insides down. Snake felt the front of side he was on going downward and ran to pull himself on top.

"Otacon, hurry up!"

"I'm about a 1/4 mle away, just hold on."

Snake saw the small boat speeding toward him. It pulled up a few feet away from the ship and Otacon yelled to him.

"This is as close as I can get without being sucked under! You'll have to jump!"

Snake saw the water rising closer, gathered his courage, and lept away. As he hit the water he went under. He swam towards the surface, but felt the suction pulling him down. He was just about screwed, until he saw something hit the water and get pulled under. It was a rope, which Otacon threw in.

He grabbed the rope and yanked it to tell Otacon he was holding on. He was pulled up and towards the boat. He climbed on and panted.

"We've failed" he panted

"Now what?" asked Otacon

"That Cypher took my picture after I fought Olga, so the world will soon know we were here. And knowing the media we'll be blamed for this."

"Ocelot thinks you're dead. Do you want to prove him wrong?"

"No, it will make it easier to find him if he's not expecting us. Plus if everyone thinks that the "terrorist", Solid Snake, is dead they won't track us down, which will make tracking Ocelot even easier"

"So what now?"

"Let's pay a call on some family"

"You mean..."

"Yep, I figure he's the only one who can make sure they find a corpse with my DNA."

"I'll get right on searching for where he is."

They sped off into the night.

End of Ch.1


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The meaning of brotherly love

"Here's the body" Said Otacon

Liquid's body was right were he dropped two years prior. His body was frozen, the skin was heavily frostbitten, but not decayed. His right arm was cut off near the elbow.

"Why is his…" Otacon gasped

"Could that be why, but that's impossible" muttered Snake

They grabbed the body and headed off.

They flew towards the site of the tanker accident and dropped the body.

"You think they'll be suspicious of the frostbite?" asked Otacon

"Hopefully they'll think that's from the explosions, or that the water caused it. If nothing else they've at least got my DNA as proof that I'm dead"

"Hey, I have a weird question. Why was Liquid's body still there? You'd think it's be dragged off, buried, or messed up in some way from the extreme cold."

"Hell if I know. We must be lucky."

End of Chapter

Note from author: Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up. I got a new computer, but couldn't transfer my files over, then I got wrapped up in a lot of stuff. I'll make sure to write more soon. The next chapter will be longer.


End file.
